Alice Academy
Note: For information on the Gakuen Alice manga go here Manga. For information on the Gakuen Alice anime go here Anime. A school in Tokyo, Japan for children born with Alices. When they find one, they would try to bring the child to this school. Students of Alice Academy may not leave until graduation or if they no longer have their Alice. They may write letters, but letters leaving and coming to Alice Academy are screened upon receiving and prior to sending. The school also gives money to the parents of the students who attend the school. There are currently a total of approximately 200 students at the school. Parts Alice Academy consists of six main parts: Headquarters, the Hospital, the Elementary branch, the Junior High branch, the Senior High branch, and Central Town. Also, there are a lot of forests around the buildings, with names like 'Northern Woods' etc. The Northern Woods is a place feared by many children. To pass her entrance exam, Mikan is given the task to cross them to the Senior High division by Natsume. Mr. Bear's hut is also located there. Elementary branch This is the part of the academy where children from 3 to 12 study. Class A (for kids from 3 to 9) and Class B (where Mikan, Hotaru and their classmates) are in this branch. Junior High branch This is the school for students whose age typically range from 13 to 15. Tsubasa, Nobara, Misaki, Kaname are some of the students who belong to this class. It is also the gossip nest of the academy. Note: Hayate is a noticeable exception to the age, and is a year older than everyone in his grade level. Senior High branch The school for the second oldest students with their age range being from 16 to 18. No one else except the high schoolers are permitted to go there. No one exactly knows what happens there. There's a rumor that a Warphole exists within the building. The rumor was proven to be true. Tono, Subaru, Shuichi, and Goshima study there. Headquarters Hospital Staff People who work at the Alice school, Alice Academy. All of these people are Alices and once went to the school during their youth. Principals There are three Principals in the Academy. One Principal per Branch; Elementary, Junior/Middle, and Senior High Branch. Teachers The teachers are able to remove Alice restraining devices that are put upon students. Many like, Misaki do not agree with the ideals of the ESP (elementary school principal), but do not oppose him. Caretakers Curriculum Alice Academy's school courses are not much different from any other school, there are regular courses such as Math and History though the lessons in each course are more advanced than the ones in normal schools. However, the big difference is that the students and teachers have Alices. The students can not use their their Alice ability during class without permission. There are also Alice based classes for students to attend to learn how to use their Alices. Students are ranked in a Star Rank system by good behavior and grades. The higher a student's Star Rank, the more benefits a student receives. Unlike other schools in Japan, Alice Academy runs on a semester system rather than a trimester system and appears to be a year round school. Each term lasts for about 4-5 months with the first semester being from April to October and second term being November to March. The final exams for each semester occur during late October for the first term and in March for the second term; the exams are over the course of three days for each term. Another difference is that the school lasts for an extra three years as students do not graduate from the academy until they are 21. During the three years after high school, the students go through Specialist Training to learn and train in their field of choice for their future career. During the school year, there are four break or vacation times at Alice Academy like other schools in Japan. However, only the winter break for New Years has been confirmed. These breaks occur during the first week of May for Golden Week, from mid-July to early September for summer vacation in the first term, and in the second term from December 28th to the second week of January for winter break, and a week off in late March for spring break before the new school year. Star Ranking.jpg|Monthly allowance according to the students Star Ranking ST.png Security The school is separated from the outside world with a tall gate that surrounds the whole area. The gate is dangerous to cross over, because those who do are electrocuted. Once someone passes the gate, the teachers are notified and take action to return the student to the school. Other than the gate, the school is protected by the Middle School Principal, Hii-sama's powerful Barrier Alice. Also, the students carry I.D. medals that fit in a wallet along with their respective I.D. cards. The I.D. medal has the student's I.D number and a transmitting device in it that was created by someone with an Alchemy Alice. Throughout Alice Academy's history, Yuka Azumi is the only one who was able to escape the academy. Currently, to enforce behavior, the Fuukitai has been created, because of students who cause trouble, like Mikan Sakura. These people wear black masks over their eyes and are also Alices as some can teleport. They punish and take care of anyone who disobey the school rules. The new Student Council President, Hijiri Goshima, has been seen using his Metamorphosis Alice to impersonate the Fuukitai under the HSP's orders. But later in the story, it's is revealed that he is actually a double agent working under the ESP. Seven Wonders There are supposedly Seven Wonders or Legends in Alice Academy. Currently, only six of the seven are known. #Alice Festival After Party-Last Dance #* #Christmas Ball-Masquerade #*If your mask slips while dancing, it is believed that the person will lose what means the most to them. #Christmas Ball-Cake #*Students say that depending on the taste of the slice of Christmas cake they eat, will determine how good or bad the following year will be. The more delicious the cake slice is, the greater the fortune the person will have. The more disgusting the cake slice is, the more bad luck the person will have. #High School/Senior Division Warp hole #*Of the Seven Wonders, the Warp hole is the only confirmed one. The Warp hole is a keyhole in a deserted corridor of the Senior High Division. It can only be opened by the keyhole's key, and will only be opened for 30 seconds. The Warp hole is one of the only ways to sneak out of Alice Academy without being noticed/caught. It can also bypass barriers. #Alice Stone Exchange-Soul Mates #*People say that couples who exchange their Alice Stones will become soul mates. This exchange is almost always used as a marriage proposal. #The Fourth Stall of a Junior/Middle division's bathroom, a hand comes out of the toilet and gooses you. #Monster of the Hanahime Den #*It is believed that a monster lives in the dungeons of the Hanahime Den. Alternatively, most believe that Headmistress Himemiya has locked up and hidden away her favorite female student/Hanahime member. #*In reality the monster was actually Rei Serio who had been confined in the dungeon for his uncontrollable Alice. Later Aoi Hyūga would be trapped in the same room. History Alice Academy was built more than 100 years ago (chapter 143 states the school is 111 years old) exclusively for children who are Alice holders. As such children are regarded as beneficial to foreign organizations and thus are targeted, the purpose of the academy has always been to find a child, bring it to the academy, and educate and help it control it’s Alice until graduation at age 20. Not much else is known about its history other than the three current principals have served the academy longer than any other authority figure in its history. They are Kazumi Yukihira, who is the High School Principal; Himemiya, who is the Middle School Principle; Kuonji, who is the Elementary School Principal. Due to Himemiya’s declining health, she steps down from her position anf is succeeded by Masachika Shiki. After Kuonji’s death, he is succeeded by Jinno. The academy created four Alice type classes to assign students whose Alices met the class’ qualifications and the star ranking status was created as a means to determine a student’s intelligence, personality, and Alice. The students are paired up in boy-girl partners help spread the meaning of friendship and compatibility. It is mentioned that 70% of students usually marry a fellow classmate but more often his/hers partner. However, to the public, the academy was regarded as no different than a prison and treated the students as slaves, given the fact no one is allowed to leave until graduation with no exceptions for communication to the outside world. The drew in a group of people who strongly opposed the academy, including former students who resented the academy for forcing them to enroll and leave their families. This led to the creation of the Z Organization, whose purpose has been to sabotage the reputation of the academy and object its ideals. However, the group later developed a tactic of kidnapping students for recruitment. This resulted in a bitter and hateful relationship between the academy and Z. When Kuonji became a principal, his first actions were to send his clones to accumulate high ranking positions in the government responsible for moderating the academy and then create a secret organization in which he tasked students with dangerous ranking Alices to perform missions on behalf of the school, leading to the creation of the Dangerous Ability Class. Kazumi and Himemiya didn’t agree with his actions, as it was against the academy’s ideals, but due to threats of retaliation, they were unable to oppose him. Himemiya, although assertive and clever, prefers to stay out of the conflict whereas Kazumi has spent many years secretly plotting to stop Kuonji in order to restore the peace in the academy. However it is Kuonji’s deep seeded hatred for Yuka Azumi for rejecting him and forcing his body to revert to a child’s that makes him become more callous, manipulative, and cruel. Throughout his career, many suspicious deaths and events have occurred, including the death of Kazumi’s younger brother, Izumi Yukihira, who was also Yuka’s lover. Years later, it is the arrival of Yuka’s daughter, Mikan Sakura, that sets in motion of even darker events; Kuonji, enraged at being unable to possess Yuka for her Stealing Alice, begins plotting to seize control of Mikan for her Stealing Alice, to the point of ordering the murder of her mother and joining forces with the Z Organization to overthrow Kazumi and Shiki. In addition, Kazumi and Shiki plot an assasination attempt due to Kuonji allying with Z. Once all the students deduce the true persona of Kuonji, they violently rebel against him with the aid of the teachers. The battle ultimately comes to an end when Kuonji is betrayed and killed by his lover and most trusted ally, Luna Koizumi. After Kuonji’s death, Jinno becomes the new elementary principal and the Dangerous Ability Class is disbanded, with the students being placed in other ability classes. At some point, during Himemiya’s retirement, she creates the Alice Opera Troupe school, which recruits students, Alice and non-Alice holders, who have singing and dancing skills. References Category:Location Category:Alice Academy